The troubles of Peter Driscal
by Katherine Julian
Summary: Peter Driscal was a normal kid, in a normal school. And all schools have bullies unfortunately Peter's the target. Focuses on the events of Touching Spirit Bear. Peter POV
1. Chapter 1: Peter

**Hey Guys! Now I know what you're thinking: KitKat you should be finishing your other stories I mean seriously you can barely update once a week! But this is a school assignment for me and well ya. Also I've got big news meet my new commentators with me Cole and Peter!** **Say hi guys!**

**Cole: Are you serious?**

**Kitkat: yes**

**Cole: no. No way not at all no.**

**Kitkat: Peter?**

**Peter: Hell in way no!**

**Kitkat: what?**

***Peter shakes head and repeats.**

**Peter: No. Way. In. Hell. **

**Kitkat: bu-**

**Peter: That's the guy that-**

**Cole: You shut your fa-**

**Kitkat: and that's enough**

**Cole: I don't even-**

**Kitkat: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! Just read the dang paper!**

***Cole and Peter cower in fear**

**Kitkat: Now.**

**Cole: Kitkat does not own the Spirit Bear series. Nor is any money being made off of this. Also I sleep with a rubber duck.**

**Peter: I hope you enjoy this story, and I hope I don't pee in my pants?! Who wrote this?!**

**Kitkat: I did. I gave you both the choice to say things but you pissed me off.**

**Peter:...**

**Cole: Ha you pee in your pants**

**Peter: At least I don't sleep with a rubber duck!**

**Kitkat: Boys. Boys, let the readers read the story.**

* * *

_"And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time"_

~Libba Bray_, The sweet far thing_

* * *

"I'm going to get you Peter!"

"I'm going to kill you and hurt you till you beg for death!"

"You're nothing to me."

Running, Peter was running. He couldn't help it his legs wouldn't stop and he seemed to just keep running towards the voices. These voices were his worst nightmares, his secret thoughts. The words that makes Peter want to curl into a ball and cover his ears. To block the vile words of hate, torture and even death. But there was nothing he could do except run and run until the voices got the best of him until the words form into one full sentence.

"Run-"

"Before-"

"I-"

"Find-"

"You-"

And then the world goes black.

* * *

"Ahhh", screams Peter while he shoots up from his bed.

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

When Peter finally calms down he surveys the area.

_Why in the world am I in a bloody hospital bed?_

The hospital room looked like any other: small tv, couch, a window with a great view of the building next store, an opened door that lead to a small bathroom with a toilet, shower and sink, and most of all, machinery that monitored Peters health.

_These things have probably been disinfected multiple times._

_How did I get here?_

Suddenly, images of the past came back to him. Cole shoving him against the wall. Cole hitting him in the face. Cole _laughing_ menacingly. And the repeated hit of the sidewalk.

_Ouch Major headache. Wait is Cole here to?!_

After a moment of panic Peter, unsuccessfully, tried to move his legs.

_Now what? Why can't I move my legs. Breathe man it's probably because you're tired._

_Ya right._

_Shut up! Oh great now I'm arguing with myself! _

_At least you don't deny it._

_Shut up! I am Not going crazy! I Peter Driscal have never argued with myself and I will not start now!_

Taking another glance around Peter realized that his parents weren't in the room.

_Well can't expect them to be here. _

Peter's parents weren't the warmest people. Affection always happened in front of cameras or in front of big-time money-makers. When left alone with his parents, Peter was like a disregarded dish rag. They never said goodbye before he left for school. Never asked how his day was. They didn't even take him to the store to buy new clothes. The only time they talked to him alone is when they were drunk and tell him how much he ruined their lives. He was just like a pet, affection from the owners in front of cameras and alone in the dark.

_I wonder what they're doing now? Wait where's the nurse? Or doctor? Aren't they supposed to be monitoring you when you wake up, like in the movies?_

As if on cue a nurse opens the door, that leads to Peter's room, bearing a clipboard and pen.

"Hello", Peter says. The nurse, looking scared, jumps up and turns to look at Peter.

"Hello to you too", the nurse says looking at her clipboard," Peter right?"

"Yes."

"I'm nurse Kali. How are you feeling? It says hear that you had a pretty bad beat-up. An- oh", the nurse trips and papers fly every where from her clipboard. The nurse however falls on her face. As the nurse picks up the papers Peter takes this time to look at her. A woman around her older twenties. Long black hair with a slight curl at the end. Pretty face, small nose, big blue eyes, and a figure that could get her anywhere (hey Peter's fifteen no need to judge).

"So-", the nurse said snapping Peter out of his train of thought," Can you tell me what happened Peter?"

"Isn't that what the cops are supposed to ask", Peter said trying to stay away from the vivid images of what happened.

"You watch too much tv."

"That I do."

"I just need to know so that I can prescribe you with the right type of medication."

"But aren't you a nurse", Peter asked realizing that something suspicious was going on with the nurse. "Aren't nurses not allowed to prescribe medicine to patients?"

The nurse looked so flabbergasted that she took a minute before responding," well you see-" she was quickly interrupted by Peter's parents walking into the room. Upon seeing the nurse Peter's mother jumped into acting mode and almost killed Peter in hugging him.

"Oh Peter! We were so worried! I didn't know if you were going to survive", Peter's mother exclaimed loudly, so loud that Peter felt like he would go deaf.

_Ya, right. You're so full of it._

"Eh-hem", the nurse said clearly impatient about current events,"Now, Peter you were-"

"Wait a minute I know you", Peter's dad said there was something in his eyes -recognition-,"Your Rita Skeeter. That reporter."

"I have no idea-''

"I thought we told you no interviews! We wanted to spend time with our son!"

"Oh whatever! I know that your family is fake!"

"Get out!"

"Not until I get what I want!"

"And what is that?"

"An exclusive interview. With Peter, of course."

"Then I want something."

"No."

"Well then get out", Peter's dad said leading out the reporter by the arm.

"Oh fine! What do you want", Rita said, defeated, as she ripped out her arm from the dad.

"You know what I want", Peter's dad whispered through gritted teeth so that his family couldn't hear.

"No. I absolutely refuse to giv-"

"And you will shut your mouth if you want-"

"No."

"Then leave."

"Fine. I'll stop that report."

"Specify Rita I want this documented."

"I, Rita Skeeter, will not publish the story about John Driscal cheating on his wife. Even though it's true", Rita whispered at Peter's dad.

"Good. Honey, let's go", Peter's dad gestured towards his wife," Ms. Skeeter has an interview with Peter."

Before leaving Peter's dad whispered something to Peter.

"Make it good. Or else", and with that Peter's mom and dad left.

"Now then. Let's get started", said Rita smiling like a baboon.

* * *

**Cole:...**

**Peter: You know this never really explained much**

**Kitkat: You gotta start somewhere I mean you can't just start with a bang bang. You gotta do the background and reasoning first.**

**Peter:...**

**Kitkat: ok think about it like this then. When making something stand you don't want it to fall. So, the best way to not have something fall you've got to have a strong base. If you don't than it's going to fall. Same with reading if you don't go into the characters background you're bound to have confusion on why things are happening. **

**Peter: oh**

**Cole: So I don't get it. Why am I here? I'm not even me- well I am but I make no appearance!**

**Kitkat: You're here because of your involvement with Peter. I'm hoping you two can work it out behind the scenes.**

**Peter: Not going to happen.**

**Cole: Be happy I didn't punch his face already.**

**Peter: I'd**

**Kitkat: And we are out of time! Thanks guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed (anyone see the Harry Potter reference?)! If so check out my other stories, favorite me, follow me. And please it would make me feel wonderful, and make my day, if you would leave a review about how you felt about my story. Luv y'all! Kitkat out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rita Skeeter

***Cole glares at Kitkat**

**Kitkat: What?**

***glare**

**Kitkat: Seriously?! What did I do?!**

**Cole: I can't believe you threatened us to do this.**

**Kitkat: You say threatened I say convinced.**

**Cole: I hardly think that threatening to take my rubber duckie away and throwing it into the lava pit is convincing. **

**Kitkat: Well you couldv'e just agreed and I wouldn't have had to do that.**

**Peter: Is this tutu really necessary I mean I'm a guy for goodness sakes!**

**Cole: Haha Gay!**

**Kitkat: You don't look any better with you're leotard and Jimmy Choos so I advise you to stop talking. **

**Cole: Shut it.**

**Peter:-snickers-**

**Cole: I'm going to be-**

**Kitkat: No you're not. Remember what happens when you try to cross me?**

***silence***

**Kitkat: Now do what we've been rehearsing. And one, two, three-**

***boys sing and do awkward dancing during this part***

**Cole: Just a little disclaimer befooore you read,**

**Peter: Just so that kat doesn't get sued**

**Cole: She does not own the rights for Harry Potter, sorry I mean Spirit Bear.**

**Peter: Even though she wants to she can't**

**Cole: Also no money is being made off of this book. **

**Peter: I hoooooppppee yooouuuuu enjoy!**

* * *

_"Reporters trade in pain. It sells papers. Everyone knows that."_

~Jonathan Maberry, _Dead of Night_

* * *

"So Peter, what happened", Rita said as she wrote copious notes on Peter's appearance and story," oh and do remember I only accept the best."

"Well I don't have much of a choice do I" questioned Peter, he was annoyed but wasn't sure if it was because of this ladies constant and irritating voice, or his idiotic father who got him into this mess in the first place.

"No, you don't. So I suggest you get over it."

"It started a week ago", said Peter and he went on about how a few weeks back he had heard Cole bragging about how he had robbed a store and got away with it. Wanting to get back at Cole for stealing his lunch, again, Peter told the principal who alerted the cops that Cole was responsible for the crime. The cops said that Peter would be safe and nothing would happen to him. But a few days after Cole being arrested Peter started getting threatening emails, texts, and even notes in his locker. He told Rita how the threats would always follow a code. They seemed to be nice messages but the words lined up to the left hand side always said 'I'm going to kill you'.

"So why didn't you tell your parents?"

"What parent wants to know that their kids being threatened? It would just have caused more stress", Peter lied. The truth was he did try and tell his parents but they just wouldn't listen. That our they were to drunk to care.

"So what happened that lead to you getting hurt?"

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time", Peter said. He then went on how Mrs. Yuzuki wanted to talk to him about school and how he was adjusting, being a new student and all. When leaving the school building Cole was there waiting for him. 'Yo Jerk!' Cole would shout. Peter told about how after that all he could remember was the pounding of his head hitting the sidewalk and thick red lines covering his eyesight.

"And that's all?"

"That's all."

"Hmm. Well, thank you then."

"By the way my eyes do not sparkle with the ghost of my past", Peter said pointing to a line of Rita's scraggly handwriting. And with that Rita Skeeter left the room while Peter took a little nap.

* * *

**Kitkat: I know. It's really short.**

**Peter: Well that didn't take long to read.**

**Cole: We all know that you can't read Peter.**

**Peter: Well if-**

***Kitkat starts moving all of the boys prized possessions to the volcano**

**-you hadn't bashed my head into the sidewalk maybe I would be able to read. And-**

***Peter notices Kitkat**

**-What are you doing?**

**Kitkat: Since you guys aren't listening to me, well, I'm pissed I just wanted a peaceful day without you two arguing. So say goodbye to your stuff.**

***shoves BIG pile of toys into volcano**

**Peter & Cole: NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kitkat: Dun dun dun CLIFFHANGER**


	3. Chapter 3: Angie

**Kitkat: No intro today**

***gestures to Cole and Peter sitting in time-out chairs facing the wall**

**Kitkat: So.. I hope you enjoy! Also I do NOT own the Spirit Bear series, nothing is being made off of this story what-so-ever.**

* * *

_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."_

~Elbert Hubbard

* * *

"Peter."

"Peter. Wake up."

"Come on."

Peter was tired he didn't want to wake up. Even though the voice was so faimiliar he just didn't have the urge to wake up.

"Peter! I only have so much time open your eyes", the voice whispered harshly. The voice was definitely female.

_Must wake. Must go back to sleep._

Suddenly, cold water was felt on Peter's face.

"What the", Peter exclaimed loudly, while looking around, only to have a hand clamped on his mouth.

"Shhhh."

Peter looked closer at the girl. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. And a very familiar presence.

"Angie", Peter exclaimed through the hand.

"Oh Peter! You're okay", Angie said giving him a big hug nearly crushing all the air out of Peter.

"Ya, I am. Why are you here?"

"I'm not supposed to be here but I was so worried!"

"Let me go", Peter muffled through her hair. Soon enough she let him go.

"Sorry. So, what happened?"

Peter relied the story to Angie. All the while Angie was clenching and unclenching her fists. She looked like she wanted to something between punching Cole and making him die slowly and painfully.

"I'm sorry", Angie said after he finished.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there. I should have been there. I should have stayed at school. I sh-"

"Shhh", Peter put his finger over her mouth," It's not your fault. If it's anyones fault it's mine."

"Bu-"

"No buts."

Angie was silent.

"I was thinking", Peter said taking his hand off of Angie's face.

"You were thinking? That's a first", Angie joked.

"Meh. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe you could help me."

"With what?"

"Trying to figure out how long I've been out. What's going on outside. Why can't I move my legs?"

"You can't move your legs?"

"Ya, which is why when Rita Skeeter came in I couldn't book it."

"Yikes. Spiky hair and purple highlights?"

"Yup, but this time she came in disguise."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. She _actually _looked pretty in her disguise."

"Tell tell."

Peter relayed the meeting with Rita.

"Hmm. And to think we all thought that she was born with purple hair."

"Ummm. Angie can you tell me what's happened now?"

"Well. All I know is that you were out for as few days. You're parents wouldn't let me in", Angie said with a solemn look. Two years ago, Peter's parents offered Angie the job of being Peter's 'girlfriend' to try and catch the attention of reporters. His parents weren't too happy when they found out that Angie had a boyfriend already but hey, what were they going to do about it. "All I know is that you were really hurt and-"

Suddenly, a knock on the door silenced Angie.

"Hello? Peter", a voice called from outside the room.

"Hide", Peter whispered.

"Where", Angie replied, frantically looking around for places to hide.

"Under the bed", Angie ducked underneath the bed and curled into a bed. Just in time because seconds later a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Peter", the doctor said. He was a 50 year old man. Grey hair. Brown eyes. A name tag that says, Dr. Jekyll. And a wedding ring adorning his left hand.

"Hello. Dr, Jekyll", Peter responded methodically.

"How are you."

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been up for thirty minutes and no one has come to check on me and nurse in came."

"What?"

Peter shook his head.

_Why am I not talking correctly? I was fine before._

"Rita Skeeter, disguised as a nurse, came in here."

"Oh. Well I'm very-"

"Right speak can't I?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why. Can't. I. Speak. Right", Peter said slowly trying not to mess his words up.

"I'm not sure. But don't worry we'll run a few more tests."

"Why couldn't you do it before."

It was times like these that really surprised Peter. Not minutes ago, he was talking kindly to Angie and now he was showing his parents side when they got drunk.

"Why? Because you were sleeping before."

"Doesn't mean you can't do a CAT scan."

_Thank you Grey's Anatomy._

Silence.

"Well", Peter said questionably.

"We were a little busy."

"I'm still _waiting_for the explanation."

With an irritated look the doctor explained," You were out for three days in a medically induced coma. You received various cuts and bruises. They'll heal in a few days. You received a lot of trauma to the head. That could be the reason why your speech is impaired."

"But why is my speech impaired?"

"My guess is that when fighting the right side of you're head hit something thus the speech impairment. You see, the right side of your brain is what controls your speech skills and if you damage it hard enough your talking skills diminish."

"Ok."

"Any questions?"

"What are the possible side-effects?"

"You could possibly loose your ability to speak worse. Another is your blood could clog up in your brain causing you to die. But that's the worst case.

"Ok."

"Anything else?"

"You can go now", Peter snapped. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Barely able to keep his tears in he snapped at the doctor," Leave! Get out!"

Dr. Jekyll ran out of the room faster than a cheeta on drugs. As soon as he was out of the room Peter started to cry.

And cry.

And cry.

His cries weren't heartbreaking. They were far from that. The cries were a mix of a Dementors sad atmosphere. A mix of a mother's crying over her dead child. A wolf's howl to the moon. The cry of saying goodbye to your soulmate forever. They were about his lost childhood. The constant memories of hiding in a closet while his parents got drunk. The constant bullying at his old school. The constant name calling and the hits. And Cole, big fat jerk, Cole. The jerk that did this to him. The jerk that made his life and his friends life a living hell for the past five years. For these reasons they were anything but heartbreaking.

"Peter", Angie slowly and quietly came out from under the bed and hugged Peter,"Oh, Peter. It's ok. Shhh."

"What am I going to do", Peter said through sobs.

"I don't know."

And with those words Peter just cried and cried all while Angie hugged Peter and said soothing words.

* * *

**Peter: You really messed me up Cole. I hope you know that.**

**Cole: Shouldn't have told then.**

**Peter: Whatever.**

***Kitkat walks in the studio**

**Kitkat: Wow. Solemn mood. Yikes. **

***Looks at reader**

**Kitkat: I guess it worked than! Woo I should be a teacher! Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Umm... Rate and Review Please! Also if you love me and my writing check out my other stories I would really appreciate that! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: 2 weeks

**Kitkat: Heyo**. **I really don't feel like writing author notes right now it's just eh.**

**Peter: Thank god.**

**Kitkat: Thank god? What do you mean?!**

**Peter: I mean it's just- just...**

**Kitkat: Exactly**

**Peter: bu-**

**Cole: Don't say anything Peter. Females are a different species not like us men.**

**Kitkat: Why you-**

**Peter: Enjoy**

**Cole: Kitkat does not own the Spirit Bear Series and the only thing she's getting from this is a good grade, hopefully. And wish us luck because we're going to die soon.**

**Peter: Run! She's got the ruler!**

* * *

_"You want to remember that while you're judging the book, the book is also judging you." _  
Stephen King,_ Night shift_

* * *

"You think you're better than me don't you?! Don't you! Answer me! Answer me!"

Blood.

Pain.

And Cole's voice.

They repeated and repeated.

And the nightmare would never end.

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since everything happened. Two weeks since Cole Matthews had almost beaten him to death. Two weeks since the brain trauma caused him to have speaking problems. Two weeks since the nightmares started. And it's been two weeks that Peter's been in the darkness.

_God I hate this day. Why out of all these days does it have to be this one. _

Today was the day that Peter was to attend Cole's Circle Justice. It was supposed to be a day where Cole would go to court, Peter was really looking forward to that, and he would get sent to jail. But no, Cole had to get everything in life and find a way to get out of jail. Stupid Cole and stupid Circle Justice.

_Let's just hope it's fast maybe I can catch a game of checkers with grandpa in heaven._

_Shut up._

_There I go again arguing with myself._

"Shut up", Peter said out loud.

_What to do. What to do._

Bored out his mind and waiting for his mom to call him downstairs so that they can leave, Peter chose a book.

_Let's see. The Hobbit? No, too confusing. The Mortal Instruments? I think I've had enough violence for now. Ah, my favorite._

Peter pulled out Harry Potter and Sorcerers Stone from his overfilling bookshelf that contained books from The Spiderwick Chronicles to Ender's game. As Peter started to read he couldn't help but feel jealous of Harry and his new life. More than once had Peter wished to just live in the world of wizards and witches. A world where Peter could lose himself in a huge library. A world in which days were spent in classrooms that taught you how to float a feather, brew potions, and turn that mean kid in your class into a book. But the best part that Peter always yearned for was the rush of adventure, to battle Voldemort, to travel in the Forbidden Forest, to catch his first snitch. Life in the Harry Potter world seemed perfect so unlike Peter's world.

"Peter! Time to go", Peter's mother called from downstairs. Sighing, Peter put down the book and left to go downstairs all the while wishing that his Hogwarts letter would be on his bed when he came home.

* * *

"Peter", Peter's dad said. The family had arrived at the Circle Justice office five minutes ago and were waiting for everyone to arrive. The room was simple one window that showed the city below it, grey carpet laid on the floor with grey walls to match and nine chairs in a circle. Peter's parents had made Peter sit in the middle of them.

"Peter, sweetie. Your dad's talking to you", Peter's mom said nudging him.

"Yes dad", Peter said bored.

"Look at me", Peter's dad yanked Peter's arm. Annoyed Peter looked at his dad.

"What?"

"I want to have as much money out of them as possible. These people are filthy rich. I want all of it."

"Why? We're rich. We live the good life. We don't need money."

"But we need the fame."

"No you need the fame."

"Just do it."

"Whatever."

"Peter I never hit you but I swear if you-"

"Eh-em", a voice coughed. The figure was a female. Brown hair that matched brown eyes. "You're in the wrong room", she said as she ushered them out of the room and lead them to another one. Inside the room Cole, his parents, two men, and a woman was there. Unlike Cole, who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his parents stuck out like a sore thumb, they looked like they were going partying instead of being here. Peter looked away when he saw Cole staring at him and hastily sat in between his parents.

"Everybody please stand and hold hands", the Keeper said.

Peter awkwardly held his parents hands. Personal affection was something that was never shown or mentioned to Peter so holding his father's hand was very awkward. Peter, really wanting this to be over, looked around and realized that Cole was looking at him. Quickly, Peter looked back at the ground again.

"Great Ma'er and Healer, hear this prayer", the Keeper said softly. "Tonight we gather because-"

_Boy I am so bored._ _Circle Justice what is that anyway._

"We call this Circle Justice but we really seek wellness. We try to meet the needs of both offender and the victim. Circle Justice is for those ready to heal. It's not an easy way out. In fact, a healing path is much more harder."

_La-di-da La-di-da. Boring boring and boring._

In the midst of his daydreaming Peter felt a feather pressed into his hand. In confusion Peter looked at his father who told him to say his name. Fear flashed through him when he realized that Cole was staring at him.

"I'm Peter Driscal, and I'm here 'cause I got beat up", he said slowly," and what I want is for Cole to get hit in the face over and over again like he did to me."

* * *

Cole was a liar.

He wasn't just a jerk.

He was a bloody liar.

"You drink until you can't stand up, and you're gone all the time. A devoted parent doesn't whip his kid until a shirt can't hide all the bruises", Cole's voice repeated and repeated in Peter's mind.

_Absolutely bull._

* * *

Peter was pissed. Not only did Cole get away with what he did but now he had to talk to Cole, alone.

"Hello Peter" Cole said with a sneer. "How is my favorite redhead?"

"Screw you", Peter replied pissed that his parents left him alone.

"You do realize that even though I'm far away on an island I will come after you."

"What?"

"I'm coming. You may not have died the first time but as soon as I escape I'm going to finish the job."

Peter started to panic.

_How?_

_No!_

"It must kill you."

"What?" Cole said clearly confused that Peter wasn't cowering in fear.

"You can't do anything. You realize that right? There are guards right outside of the doors."

"I know that. I'm being merciful."

"How is beating someone up being merciful."

"I'm giving you a head start to hide. And just so that you've been warned." Cole punched Peter in the jaw hard enough to hurt but not enough to leave a mark. "You've been warned." And he left outside the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing

**Kitkat: I swear you guys are done for!**

**Cole: Run for it Peter! She's gone bloody crazy!**

***both Cole and Peter run for their lives as Kitkat chases them with a ruler.**

**Peter: Hide!**

***They hide in a closet**

**Peter: uh-**

**Cole:Shhh**

**Meanwhile at some park**

**Kitkat: Where in the world could they be!**

***teacher stares at her like she's crazy**

**Kitkat: What?! I'm doing my work!**

***teacher looks back to his computer**

**Kitkat: Might as well wrap this up. Disclaimer: I don't own the Spirit Bear series. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Three weeks after the incident Peter was cleared to leave the hospital and return the school.

_'Watch out for your head now Peter.'_ The doctor had said to Peter before he left. _'I'm too sure about your head but tests say your okay.'_

The doctor had been right though. Peter wasn't right in the head and he knew it. When he first returned to school people wanted to talk to him they wanted to see how he was doing but he wouldn't answer them. He wouldn't answer anyone. Although he felt himself moving and walking he felt like he was in a daze and was following instructions from it's source and that source being Cole with his instructions for Peter slowly self-destruct under pressure and the threat of him reappearing. And throughout his robotic instructions Peter just couldn't break through the wall to his own conscious.

As the bell rang the teacher, Mr. Smith, walked by Peter's table and knocked down Peter's lab experiment. Turning around Mr. Smith saw the purple acidic liquid seep through the floor. Without a word from Peter, Mr. Smith had sentenced Peter to a months detention and ordered him to clean up the radioactive liquid with a toothbrush.

_You know you don't have to suffer anymore._ The voice often said.

Peter cleaned up his station and realized that the knife he used to cut the beans were still there. He stared at it.

_Cole won't get to you if you only do this._ The voice said. Always a sick twisted promise.

Peter took the knife and slipped it in his pocket.

_It's just going to hurt for a few seconds. _Sick twisted lies.

Not caring that he'll probably get in trouble and the liquid might seep through the floor and into some students hair making it catch on fire Peter walked out of the classroom feeling the metal bang against his leg. Not realizing it, Peter had bumped into Angie.

"Peter! How are you?" Angie asked eagerly, glad to finally see her friend.

"Get out of my way", Peter snarled, annoyed that Angie had interrupted his plan.

"What?" Angie looked like she was deciding whether to be shocked and ask what was going on with Peter or to simply move out of the way. "Peter are you-"

SLAP

The sound of Peter slapping Angie echoed throughout the hallway. It happened as if in slow motion and it seemed that the only sound was the stinging slap of hand to face.

SLAP

Another hit echoed through the hallway attracting peoples attention.

"Peter. Please", Angie begged. The right side of her face was swollen and red. Her left side was covered by her hand and blood was pouring out of her hand. Tears of hatred yet worry stained Angie's red cheeks. "Peter. Why?"

"You weren't moving." Peter said through gritted teeth. "It's all your fault. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Peter", Angie said calmly as she approached Peter. "Pete-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Peter looked to his right seeing the people starting to gather around them. Anger controlled Peter. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

"Peter." Angie said in a quiet voice let's talk somewhere else ok? They don't-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" The people watching scattered like rats being spotted. Madness seemed to have taken over Peter and no matter how hard he tried to break that thick wall of his conscious he just couldn't do it.

"Peter. It's okay." Angie said desperately trying to soothe Peter. "It's going-"

Cold metal kissed Angie's neck. Faster than the eye could register, Peter had taken the knife out of his pocket and pressed the tip to Angie's neck.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Go. ANYWHERE!"

The glare in Peter's eye was so intense that Angie gave into fear. She backed away slowly and when she was yards away from him she turned around and ran.

Peter didn't sleep that night. He didn't sleep at all. He just stared at his arms that held two new red lines.

And that was the start of his downfall.

* * *

**Kitkat: *Sobs***

***Cole peeks into the studio and sees Kitkat crying**

**Peter: *whispers* What's going on?**

**Cole: *whispers* She's crying**

**Peter: Did we really hurt her that bad?**

**Cole: I think we did.**

**Peter: I think we should ****apologize.**

**Cole: Let's go eat ice cream first let her calm down.**

**Peter: And how do intend to pay for that?**

***Cole holds up a bundle of money **

**Cole: I got it from the closet. That thing was stacked.**

**Peter: We better get one for her than.**

***They leave**

**Kitkat: Thanks for reading it's so sad.**


	6. Chapter 6:The beginning of the end

_"There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."_

Laurell K. Hamilton, _Mistral's Kiss_

* * *

_I'm coming for you Peter._

Peter was surrounded by darkness and the voice of Cole taunted him.

_I gave you a chance to run._

Suddenly, Peter felt ropes binding him to the ground.

_Beg for mercy! Tell me to be kind to you!_

"No!" Peter shouted desperately trying to untie the ropes, but the more he tried the more the ropes tightened around him.

_Then you will die slowly._

Peter felt heat against his face as whip, that came out of the darkness, smashed into his face.

"Ah!" Peter screamed in terror scared that the end was happening now. He would die without saying goodbye to Angie. Without saying sorry. He wouldn't be able to finish that social studies project! He would get a bad grade! "Curse you Cole!"

_Why would you curse Cole? _ A new voice said

"Angie?"

As if out of thin air Angie and Cole appeared in from of him. Nothing could have prepared for the sight in front of him. Cole and Angie were holding hands! The couple wore all black as if they were at a funeral. _His _funeral.

"Angie, why?"

_Because Peter, Cole's given me more than you ever could. You disregarded me and threatened me, but, unlike you, Cole cared for me. He's a better person than you'll ever be!_

"No! Angie please you've got it all wrong!" Peter shouted. He begged and begged that his friend would understand and accept his apology.

_Save it Peter. _Angie started to walk away. _I love Cole more than you do._

And with that the couple walked away, leaving Peter to cry and struggle against the ropes binding him to the floor.

_Hush now. _The voice said. It wasn't just any voice is was the voice that haunted him throughout the day. _You don't have to suffer you know._

"Ya, and killing myself will surely stop the pain."

_Of course._ The voice said soothingly.

"Ya, no. Not going to happen at all."

_Peter. Peter. You don't understand. I'm the only one looking out for you. I just want for you to stop-_

"Suffering?" Peter questioned in a daze. He seemed to have lost his ability to think on his own.

_Yes, exactly. Remember that knife Peter? The one hiding underneath your bed?_

Peter nodded.

_Just one slice across your neck can end it all. One slice and it won't hurt a bit._

Peter could only nod.

_Wake up now, Peter. Wake up._

* * *

Surprisingly, Peter did wake up. Opening his eyes he saw the white popcorn ceiling.

_No time to wait Peter. Just get the knife._

Like a robot Peter sat up and reached under his bed. While searching for the knife he bumped his bedside stand, a picture frame fell down with a big crash. He looked closer at the picture and realized it was of him and Angie. They were standing by each other, holding hands, and smiling like there was nothing to worry about. Behind them was the zoo they had went to, and in the corner there was a little boy photo bombing. The photo seemed perfect, so unlike his life.

_Your life can be like this again. It's just one cut._ The voice said. Its' voice was as soft as honey and Peter couldn't help but agree with it.

_Look for the knife Peter that's all you have to do. _Peter continued rummaging under his bed. He couldn't see under his bed so he just looked at things. His bookshelf. His door. But the thing that really got his attention was his arms. He hadn't looked at his arms in a long time. They had lines on them. Lines too straight to be an accident. After a while Peter just stopped looking for the knife and just stared at his arms. He counted how many lines there were on each arm. Thirty-one on the right arm, 28 on the left. 'So. Weird.' Peter thought to himself. He felt as though the lines were forming into a message. They seemed to have formed his story. His faults and failures. His fears. His beat down with Cole. His downfall. They said it all.

'I can't do this.' Peter thought to himself. 'I don't want to quit.'

_Peter, you don't have to do this._

"Shut up! Shut up!" Peter shouted loudly. "I'm sick and tired of you controlling me! I'm tired of being scared! I don't want this anymore! I want to live! I don't want be under death's rule!"

_Peter. _The voice said. It sounded scared.

"Shut up!"

_Pe-_

"No, you listen to me!" Peter shouted to me. He got up and stood up and started yelling in front of him, as if the voice was in from of him. "I won't do it! I won't kill myself! I'm not a quitter!"

_You can't even face your demons! You can't even think of Cole without shivering! I'm-_

"No you're not! I will face Cole! I will prove you wrong!"

_You're too weak Peter. I care about you and the only way is to do this._ The voice said it sounded like it was nervous and desperately trying to regain its smoothness.

"You don't care about me. You just want me to die!"

_I didn't want to do this Peter, but you leave me with no choice. _As if a ghost was controlling his hand Peter found the knife and lifted the knife right above his chest. _You will die, Peter._

"No-" Peter said struggling with his arm. "It. Won't. Happen."

Peter flew the knife across the room.

"I'm going to that island. I'll show you. I won't be a quitter, never again!"

As if by magic, a white bear appeared in the middle of Peter's room. It started to form into people. It formed into Angie, then his parents, and lastly Cole. They all seemed to be smiling and happy. And then as Peter tried to move closer, they vanished. The bear may have left without saying a word, but Peter knew what to do.

"I have to get to the island."


End file.
